Lovely Princess
Lovely Princess is a popular romance fantasy novel that Athanasia read before her reincarnation. According to her, the title and plot were tacky and childish. The story revolves around the heroine, Jennette Magrita, and her acceptance and ascension in the Obelian Empire's royal family. Story plot In the Obelian Empire, there are two princesses: The first princess Athanasia de Alger Obelia and the protagonist, the second princess Jennette de Alger Obelia. Shortly after she was born, Jennette's identity was hidden and she was raised by the Alpheus family in secret to protect her from Emperor Claude's rage. Despite that, Jennette hoped to one day be with her real family. When she turned fourteen, during Princess Athanasia's debutante ball, she was presented as the daughter of the emperor. While very nervous at the time, her eyes kept coming back to her father. Claude was amused and decided to hear her out in the audience room. Jennette noticed Anthanasia's sad expression as they were leaving but there was nothing she could do at the time. Jennette's existence as a princess was accepted as Claude's daughter and she started living inside the Emerald Palace, the home of princesses for generations. Her half-sister, Athanasia, taught her the ways of the palace. Also as time progresses Jennette's cold-hearted father warmed up to her. Later, her childhood friend, Ijekiel Alpheus, became her fiance. Jennette changed the cold palace to a place filled with warmth. Everything was perfect until she turned eighteen when her teacup was poisoned. This enraged Claude and the main suspect accused of the crime was Athanasia. Before the investigation even ended, Anthanasia was executed by hanging. However, the real culprit was Jennette's maternal aunt, Countess Rosalia. Rosalia poisoned her own niece in order to frame the first princess in order to have Jennette be the first in line for the throne. The plan was a success, if unnecessary since Claude had never had any intention of giving the throne to Athanasia in the first place. Jennette was filled with guilt, but with the help of Ijekiel, she managed to get over it. It is also revealed that Jennette is not Claude's biological daughter but the child of Claude's older brother, the late emperor Anastacius. Anastacius' lover and Claude's fiance, Penelope, created Jennette artificially using black magic in order to create a child that would surpass Claude's strong mana. When Anastacius was killed, Penelope managed to escape, but she hoped to use her daughter to rise up to power. Unfortunately for Penelope, she died while giving birth to Jennette. And the experiment to imbue their child with strong mana supposedly failed, as Jennette didn't inherit any magic powers. However, Jennette was still born with the royal family's jeweled-eyes. Despite all of that, Claude loved Jennette so much that he still accepted her as his own daughter. She then married Ijekiel and they lived happily ever after. Excerpt Characters Jennette de Alger Obelia The princess is a beautiful lady with an angelic heart. And she is beloved not only by her nation but by the whole continent. And among those who adore Jennette, was her father, Emperor Claude. Jennette was the kind of person who could melt the heart of even a cold-blooded man like him. Supported by her father, the emperor, she was wed to Prince Alpheus, the best man fit to be a husband, and lived happily ever after. Jennette is actually a child "created" by her mother, Penelope Judith. To be specific, she did actually give birth to Jennette, but the process was artificial. Claude de Alger Obelia To his people, he is praised as a hero and a savior of the nation. But in truth, he is a heartless man who killed his elder brother, the proper heir, and sat himself upon the throne. Claude only learned of Jennette's existence when she turned 14. After realizing her existence, Claude was cold towards Jennette at first. However, Princess Jennette, being an unbelievably lovable person due to being the protagonist, eventually melted the cold icy heart of Claude. During the poisoning incident, he killed his own daughter and when the truth was revealed, Claude never felt an ounce of guilt or regret on killing his first daughter. Claude had an unhappy childhood. The name Claude itself means "the one who limps". Penelope was sweet to him and promised to be with him so when he found out the truth about his fiancée's affairs, he snapped and gave up on his blood ties once and for all. When Anastacius became emperor, he killed Claude's mother and tried killing Claude but he failed, and Claude became the emperor. After that, Claude became distrustful and lived a depraved life. But then, he met Diana and Athanasia was born. Athanasia de Alger Obelia Athanasia was a poor, foolish princess. She was the firstborn princess and the same age as Jennette. Athanasia's existence was informed to Claude the moment she was born. Then Claude went to the Ruby Palace, a palace for concubines, to kill his own daughter, but as he heard her name, Athanasia, given by her mother, he felt amused decided to leave her in that palace, testing how long that infant would live in accordance to her name. Thanks to that, Athanasia grew up to be a fragile princess, always on edge. The first time she ever sees her father is on her ninth birthday, led by the light and the noise of the banquet, Athanasia leaves the Ruby Palace late that night, where she meets Claude in the garden of the emperor's palace. Of course, Claude turns away and leaves, uninterested. But to a girl like Athanasia who's never received any affection, this was quite a fateful encounter. She tries with all her might to be loved by her father, thus growing up into a beauty with both skill and grace. And on the day of Athanasia's debutante when she turned 14, a second princess was revealed and her dreams get shattered into pieces. Athanasia, with her gloomy and foggy disposition, and Jennette, bright and cheery as the sun. Perhaps it was inevitable that everyone love Jennette more than Athanasia. But Athanasia was a really nice girl too, instead of being jealous of Jennette, she taught her the ways of the palace. But she loses the very thing she ever wanted to Jennette, her father's love. On top of everything, this poor princess gets killed by her own father, accused of putting poison in Jennette's glass. She was framed since on the contrary, if she knew it was poisoned, she would have gladly drunk that glass herself to save Jennette. Because if something bad had happened to Jennette, it would have gravely saddened Claude. Athanasia was killed even before she was found guilty. It was her 18th birthday, exactly 9 years after the day she met him for the first time in the garden. Penelope Judith She was originally Claude's fiancée. But she was never satisfied with Claude who wasn't first in line to the throne. She seduced Anastacius, who was the official crown prince. When Anastacius was killed, Penelope witnessed everything and she started running in escape. Before his death, Anastacius did an experiment using Penelope and she conceived a child who contained black magic. When she escaped, she thought that the child would take her to higher ground, that her child would rise her up. However she died during childbirth, and an ordinary child was born, ordinary but for her jeweled-eyes. Anastacius de Alger Obelia He had always regarded the talented and gifted Claude as an annoyance. And therefore he welcomed Penelope. Later, Anastacius became the emperor, killed Claude's mother and even tried to kill Claude using black magic but he failed. Anastacius was always wary of how Claude had stronger mana than himself, and therefore he wanted to create a powerful child who could surpass Claude. Diana She was a dancer invited to the royal banquet. She drew the emperor's attention and was deflowered by him, but then she was forgotten. And when she died giving birth, she left and infant in which she named "Athanasia" which is linked to immortality. Giving a name linked to immortality is a royalty tradition that must only be done to the official heirs of the kingdom. Lilian York. She is Athanasia's official nanny and the only one who tried defending Athanasia's innocence. Because of that, she died along with Athanasia. Ijekiel Alpheus He is the heir of the Alpheus family and Jennette's childhood friend. He eventually became Jennette's fiancé and they married, hence living happily ever after. He is very intelligent, and dreamy. The noble ladies described her as so tall and handsome like a statue of Fioreze. He is the most eligible bachelor in Obelia. Roger Alpheus He is an ambitious man and used Jennette to live a more successful life in which he did since his son married Jennette. Category:Objects